


BatBug Kid(s?)

by MyladysBlackCat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, Tumblr: maribat-2k20, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyladysBlackCat/pseuds/MyladysBlackCat
Summary: Summery is in the Title. :)MariBat Tag creator by OzmavEach chapter are short, this is because each chapter were written on my Tumblr account (Maribat-2k20) with an ending line of "to be continued..."I hope you enjoy it. :)
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148
Collections: MariBat Collections





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> French translation from here...  
> https://translate.yandex.com/?lang=en-fr
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Mari was in Gotham for only a year and a half to study under one of the biggest companies nation wide, Wayne Enterprise. She didn’t think she would've found love in Gotham but guess lady luck was still in effect. Of all the people to fall for, it has to be her boss, and owner of the company, Bruce Wayne.

Marinette now twenty-five years old, dating her boss for only four years now. Bruce adopted another child, Jason Todd. He was the cutest kid he had, aside from Richard, he was close to Mari. She lived with them in the Manor for the last year in Gotham. She sat in the formal living room with Jason and Dick playing video games when the phone rang from down the hall. She gotten up followed by the boys to listening to the conversation.

“Ah, Miss Marinette, it’s for you.” Alfred said holding the phone to her. Mari nodded, walked over, and took the receiver. The call took a few minutes and Marinette wasn’t happy about it.

“Monsieur Pennyworth, I’m taking a walk.” She didn’t wait to for him to say anything just left out the front door and walked down the road. Her walk took her toward the center of Gotham not far from her job as the sounds of sirens and screams filled the air. Marinette ran with instinct toward the danger a parent was crying insisting their child was still inside. She pushed her way inside ignoring the shouts from the firefighters and searched for the child. She searched each room, crawling along the floor boards banging against the walls to find a secret door, until one opened with the little one inside. Carefully she covered his face with her jacket and dragged him out, holding him close to her chest.

Once she was outside covered in soot and coughing up the smoke, the EMT took the young boy from her then assets her. She was clear to leave but not before the mother hugged her tight thanking her over and over again. Bruce stood there with a terrified expression followed with a scowl. He held her in his arms then guided her into the car to drive back to the manor. What is usually a quiet car ride ended up with them arguing over her putting herself in danger. This always happened, they are both heroes or well vigilante and hero. She is fed up with it by the time they got to the manor, Mari went to her room letting Alfred know she wouldn’t be joining dinner. She sent a professional email to her boss letting him know she was leaving, and paid for the next flight out to Paris the next day. The morning after Bruce left, she told the boys she was leaving. Mari hugged them close then left in a taxi to the airport.

Eight months later… Mari was in the hospital with her mamon in the room, delivering two baby boys. She held her new babies close then let her parents hold them. After her parents left the hospital for the night a nurse took both the babies to the NICU letting Marinette rest after her trying five hours of delivery. The next morning, she woke up to her mamon holding one of her sons, tears streaming down here face. The doctor stepped in with her papa and told her the news.

“Your son passed away over night. We have no idea why, but all I could tell was that he wasn’t getting enough air. I’m sorry for your loss.” Marinette was in tears. She felt beyond hurt, loss of a child that she only got to hold once, carried for nine months was devastating. A couple days after verifying that her second son, Louis, was healthy she cremated Hugo and mixed him into the soil of her roses on her parent’s balcony.

As years went by Louis grew up into a handsome young man. He was looking more and more like Bruce and her. She couldn’t help but imagine a smaller Bruce Wayne. When Louis turned five she called the Manor only reaching Alfred. Sadness took over as she spoke to him about how much she missed them and about her sons. She laughed when Alfred said something about wanting a picture and was comparing them Bruce as a child. She wondered if he’d tell Bruce himself but that may not be the case.

Six years later, Marinette moved back to Gotham with Louis, enrolling him to the Gotham Academy, and going to the store for his uniform. Luka was there helping her unpack and in a spur of the moment, Louis wanted to have his hair dyed like his. Marinette shook her head and laughed watching her eleven year old squirm excitedly in his seat as Luka cut and color the tips of his hair teal blue.

The next morning, Luka and Mari dropped Louis off unaware of the biggest change of a life time. He walked through the doors meeting everyone with smile then headed to his class meeting new friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis enjoyed his school life at GA. Nothing could cause it to suck. Well until this kid showed up looking exactly like him. His hair was pitch black like his, eyes as green as emerald like his, and even had the same height and body type. _Someone must have made a clone of me_. He thought. _This is Gotham._

He discovered the doppelganger when his friend, Clause brought him up.

“Hey, there’s this new kid in my class this year. He looks do much like you. But dude, he’s like ice!” Clause said holding onto his arm. “I mean bro! No joke you two could be twins.” The mention of a twin hit a cord on Louis but he pushed it away. _I’ll have to ask mom maybe she might know._ He thought once again

“Eh, maybe it’s a copy cat. Anyways let go to lunch.” They walked toward the cafeteria walking just passing the double. The last class was boring. Louis sat alone in the back of the science table not partnered with anyone. Then a new student walked in handing the teacher an excuse slip. She sent him to the back and he followed, sitting beside Louis without care.

“Guess were partners, I’m Louis.” Louis whispered moving his book so the kid can see too. When the kid refused to even look his way, Louis sat back slicked his hair back causing the new dyed tips stick up. He shrugged and looked out the window. The hour went by so slow. When the bell finally rang, his partner was the first to leave. Louis walked out dropping off his books into the locker then headed to his moms shop.

Louis debates on talking to his mind about what Clause said but be refused to say anything when he walked into he doors. Instead be just kissed his mom’s cheek then helped her with the store.

“Mom, we have a field trip next week to go to Wayne Enterprise building. Can you sign my permission slip?” His mom looked younger than she looked, she sits on all his friends “hot list” which made him sick thinking about it. She had raven blue hair and bright yet dark blue eyes. His mom would tell him that his eyes are from his dad. Yet she hasn’t told him much about him.

“That’s awesome! Yeah I’ll sign it. I use to work in that building a long time ago. You might not like it though.” She gave a smile then attended the last customer before closing up. They went upstairs to their apartment, it was very similar to his grandparent’s house but not as big. Louis dug out his permission slip, set it on the table, then put on his apron to prepare dinner. It was his day to make dinner and he didn’t mind it. He loved to cook and spar.

His uncle Luka and his mom would spar with him on the roof of their apartment there is a lot more space up there and it always gave them chances to jump on other buildings.

The following week Louis was partnered up with the new kid from science class. Turned out his name is Damian. He looked annoyed having to come here, but guess that makes sense since his last name is Wayne. They met up with one of the representative, Richard Grayson, who took them around for a tour of the building. Louis noticed that Damian was glaring at the man with intent anger like he knew him or something. He just shrugged it off as Louis listened intently at what Mr. Grayson said.

“We’ll stop here for lunch then I’ll take you to the upper levels.” Mr. Grayson said giving everyone the okay to departure. Clause grabbed Louis and dragged him to the line.

“Bro! Partner with the Ice prince. How unlucky!” Louis sent a glare at his friend annoyed already.

“Oh enough, Damian isn’t that bad. Besides being reclusive, he is pretty smart.” He sided with him as he grabbed an apple then paid the nice lady at the register a dollar. Clause wanted Louis to stay with him but he just shook his head and walked over to Damian, tossing him the Apple. _Good thing he had Reflexes._ Louis thought.

“Hey, so people keep saying were twins.” Louis attempted again.

“It’s just coincidence that we look alike.” Damian said followed with an “oh fuck.” as the building alarms go off.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis looked at Damian seeing him doing the same thing he was. Mr. Grayson was knocked out on the floor in front of them earning a disappointed sound from Damian. Louis looked around for an exit place to to move his class and everyone out unfortunately the door is being blocked by one of the goons who came in with with Joker. He nudged Damian with his shoulder then point towards the vent behind the counter. He nodded as he stood up, Louis crawled over to his class, luckily they were hidden around the said counter, and gave a quick order to the teacher. She led them to the vent not catching the guard’s attention.

“Well, well, well, looks like we just caught the the Wayne boys. How lucky can one get.” An obnoxious laugh followed the voice as Louis got the last kid out pushing the teacher through. “Guess Batsy will have to come play sooner rather than later.” Joker laid his foot on Mr. Grayson’s head applying pressure warning a strained groan from the man. Damian’s hair raised on the back of his neck.

“Get your ugly foot off my brother!” Damian said glaring at the ugliest outfit that would make Louis’s mom throw a fit over.

“Tut-tut. Not until you call your father to send me billions of money and Batman with him.” Joker wiggled his foot on the man’s head once more before kicking him over. The goon started to laugh, as three more show up. Damian growled as he he fiddled in his pocket before removing his phone and place it to his ear. The call didn’t take long, after an “okay” from Damian the call ended.

“He said he’ll send someone with the money.” Damian said with confidence and annoyance. Louis just watched the kid. He looked to be deciding on a plan to take down the mad man and his crew. The man on the floor shifted reaching up to rub his head grabbing Louis attention for a second. The guard by the door moved toward Mr. Grayson pointing the gun at his face. Damian didn’t move an inch. _Damn it, he is either really good at controlling his emotions like mom or he really doesn’t care about his brother._ Louis thought.

Commotion could be heard the lower floors the sound of someone yelling. His class must have escaped safely outside as sirens wailed. Louis’s leg vibrated barely felt through the adrenaline flowing through him. He checked the device in his pocket a message from his mom and sent a quick text. He was so going to hear it when they get home. A click from the gun made Louis shiver, he moved around the counter near the man getting close enough with the scanner from the register. He looked directly at the gun swinging the scanner in a tight circle then threw it, wrapping it around the barrel and yank it away. The trigger was pulled but barely avoided hitting someone.

“The Hell.” Louis swings his foot out , knocking the guard down. He stood up and dusted his legs and leaned down to help Mr. Grayson up. The man groaned as he was lead to a chair and put into a corner. Louis felt eyes on him but he shrugged it off putting an ice pack on Mr. Grayson’s head then turned around to look at the staring eyes.

“How long until we can leave?” Louis voice was also annoyed sounding exactly like Damian.

“There’s two of you?” Joker pointed to Louis speaking to Damian. The boys just glared at him. The purple man snapped his finger and the remaining goons stomped over toward Louis. Damian held at gun point by Joker couldn’t help, he had to be smart about this. But he wasn’t prepared to see his classmate take down the two of the three henchman before Red Hood blasts in taking over the situation. Louis ran over to Damian catching him mutter “about time” before turning around to a hand on his shoulder. Louis grabbed the hand and twisted it backward behind the man’s back and push him to his knees.

“Whoa demon spawn it’s me. Calm down.” The man under Louis ended up being Red Hood, by Mr. Grayson was Red Robin, and in the door way with the commissioner and EMT was Batman. Louis let go and stepped back beside Damian slightly timid with the man in black. Red Hood stood up rubbing his shoulder then turned go look at the two kids.

“Holy fuck! There’s two of you?!”


	4. Chapter 4

Louis was very comfortable with the looks and attention from heroes. His mom was one of Paris’s former hero, Ladybug, but he wasn’t going to tell them that. Red Hood circled the boys before Batman out a hand on his shoulder and demanded he check on the wounded. The hero walked off still flabbergasted by the scene.

“We’re going to need your statement of the event.” Batman wasn’t nice about it. He stared at Damian with a deep scowl, like something about the boy worried him. Louis walked away toward the commissioner and gave his statement. His phone rang now knowing it was his mom he picked it up.

“Mom- I promise I’m okay. Yes mom I did. No ma'am, Batman is here.” It was silent on her end for a bit before he continued in French. “Oui maman. Je vais vous expliquer quand j'y arriverai. Non je ne suis pas blessé. Je voudrais pratiquer plus cependant. Oui maman. Je t'aime.” He hung up the phone and apologized to the Commissioner before finishing his statement. Be felt eyes at the back of his head by the time he was finished, Louis turned around waved by to Damian then left.

Finally getting home Louis was bombarded by his mom checking him over from head to toe for any bruises and scrapes. With a quick hug and a relief sigh she made some tea for them as Louis talked. He didn’t mention anything more about Damian other than his relation to the Wayne Enterprise. His mother flinched and looked at her cup. Something was bothering her, and she wasn’t ready talk about it. She agreed he needed more training but she had to finish dinner first. He watched her get up from her seat worried.

Meanwhile, at Wayne Manor Alfred was standing by the phone waiting for a call. Right on the dot it rang and a woman spoke to him. With a sigh of relief he finished the call and rested his hand on his heart. He walked downstairs into the bat cave meeting with Batman and the boys.

“Master Damian and Master Dick. Are you alright?” Alfred as holding the first aid kit out front.

“Yes I’m fine, Grayson got his head kicked by Joker.” Damian said sounding slightly concerned.

“I’ll be fine little D. It’s just a bump. If it wasn’t for your friend though I would have had a hole in my head. Speaking of your friend he reminds me of someone.” Dick said, getting Alfred to raise a brow as he checked his wound.

“I would say Talia made a clone of Damian. No way we have two Demon Spawns.” Jason said removing his hood and stare at Damian.

“No she couldn’t do that. Mother doesn’t have the ability to even so, that kid looks nothing like me. Just a mere coincidence that we happen to look alike. We all look like each other.” Damian spoke. Alfred knew this would happen. And when Master Bruce finds out, oh he will have a field day with him. Alfred goes back upstairs preparing dinner thinking back to his many conversations in the past.

An hour passed as Alfred finished cooking dinner, he set the table then walked down to let the masters know. Batman was still sitting at the computer watching the video from the security camera of both boys. Damian stood there gun point by Joker keeping the attention on him, as the other boy got his classmates out from the vent. The kid had the same built as Damian but the only different was the hair. It was colored teal blue at the tips.

“Master Bruce, what is picking at your mind?” Alfred asked.

“Nothing this kid here looked a lot like Damian. In person. Only difference was his eyes were calmer.” Bruce said staring at the screen. The boy in question picked up the scanner from the register swinging it around like a lasso and knocked the gun away from Dick. Alfred watched impressed as a smile sneaked along his face.

“Master Bruce dinner is served. Please go upstairs and join your sons. I also need to leave for an appointment this evening. I should be back before you all go out tonight.”

“Alright. Then we’ll see you tonight.” Bruce stood and headed upstairs after changing into his civilian clothes. Alfred went up and put on his jacket, and walked out the door taking the car for the hour. He arrived at a little nich shop. He walked around the back then rang the door bell. The door unlocked allowing the man to enter and climb a set of stairs to the inner apartment door.

“Coming!” A young man called. The door opened to Damian with blue tips letting the man in. “Hello, can I help you?”


	5. Chapter 5

Louis sat next to Alfred excitedly waiting for his mom to return with tea.

“How old are you now lad?” The man asked watching the Louis fiddling with his fingers.

“I’m Eleven. It’s been forever since I saw you last grandpa.” He smiled trying to be a proper little gentleman.

“Oh Mr. Pennyworth, it hasn’t been that long. Surely shorter.” His mom sat down the cups and smiled distributing them before she sat down. “However you are right on time. I finished their suits. Thank you for the measurements.” She sipped her cup. This was her third one this evening. It was one of her nervous ticks she has when something is wrong.

“That’s good, I’ll take them with me when I leave.”

“Of course. Louis I got to talk to your grandpa for a bit. Do you mind cleaning up the dishes before I get back?” Louis pouted but got up and hugged the elderly man before leaving to the kitchen. Marinette leaned close to Alfred talking briefly. The conversation was getting loud. Louis moved toward the door hearing just the ending of the conversation.

“I don’t care, I’ll find her and kill her myself…. That’s my son!” Marinette almost threw the cup at the wall.

“Maman?” Marinette jumped looking back at the door of the kitchen. Every sounce of anger she had disappeared and sadness took over. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry my little bird. Nothings wrong just frustrated. Why don’t you go get ready for practice. I’m going to walk your grandfather out.” Louis hugged Alfred tightly then went to his room to change. Mari walked with Alfred down stairs holding the suits and a bag full of presents for the boys. She kissed his cheek an sweet back upstairs to her apartment to get changed. She climbed up to the roof meeting her awaited son and smirks.

“If I win I want answers Maman.” With a sigh, she nodded agreeing.

“Then don’t be upset when I whoop your butt.” His turn to sigh and got into position to begin. The fight went on for hours into the night. They jumped from one building to the next fighting until she had him pinned against the tall building around their neighborhood. She smiled happily as a couple certs landed on the roof with them.

“Is picking on children how you get your kicks?” The voice was so familiar she stood up lifting her son up by his arm. She turned toward the shadow seeing a man in blue with a black bird against his chest. Beside him was his partner for the night in a red helmet.

“Has anyone ever told you it’s not nice to sneak up on your elders?” Smile crossed Marinette lips as she moved Louis behind her a bit, signalling him to pay attention. The boys stopped in their place looked at each other then pressed their fingers into other ears. Mari stepped forward ready to take the first lunch jumping straight for the man in blue. He dodged her fist but collided with her left knee, folding over with a gasps. She jumped back not taking a break to look around and slam her left heel into the lower back of the other guy. He stumbled forward turning around and slip out his guns ready to shoot at her feet only to be once again met with his hands behind his back pinning his not the floor.

“The hell. Why is it always me.” The man said before groaning. Mari smiled at her son who sat there ontop of the man happy as can be.

“Maybe you should pay attention to your surroundings Red.” Louis said getting off to high-five his mom.

“Good one.” Mari said as she began to fix her hair letting it fall over her shoulder. Her mask decidr now was the time to fall off revealing her big blue eyes.

“Marinette?” The man in blue said. Louis pointed to her face earning him a groans sigh.

“Well guess I’m found out. So do I get a hug or not?” Louis looked confused watching as two grown men ran over to his 5'4" mom and hug her like she was the last person on earth they have seen.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis was beyond confused. First grandpa came to visit, now his mom is hugging two heroes, one he met at WE and one who looked to be as tall as Mr. Grayson. His mom separated from the two and wiped her face from the tears that got away from her. He ran over and hugged his mom’s waist glaring at the two men who made her cry. Mari pat his head softly giggling at him.

“It’s okay. They didn’t hurt me. Guys, this is my son. Louis. Louis this is Nightwing and Red Hood. They are two of the five vigilantes for Gotham.” Louis skeptical of the two removed his mask holding the same expression they have seen every day.

“Wait your son? You mean he’s not a clone?” Red Hood asked circling the two of them.

“What were you a vulture in another life?” Louis said. Mari and Nightwing started to laugh. Louis and Red Hood stared at them as they calmed down.

“Okay, so why do you think he’s a clone?” Marinette asked, sitting there on the roof cross legged. She motioned for Louis to join her as she waited.

“Well, that’s going to be hard without revealing…to much.” Nightwing rubbed the back of his neck.

“You mean, because I look like someone you know?” Louis spoke up with a small yawn. The vigilantes watched him almost adored by him. They gave a nod then turned pressed their ear again.

“Ah, we got to go. Be safe on your way home ma'am.” Nightwing said noting Mari that their communicators were back on. They left the roof toward the diamond district as Louis and Mari headed home.

“So can you answer my questions now?” He asked as they entered into their apartment from the access door.

“Yes, but only one for the night.” She said, checking the doors before talking freely.

“Are they the men you said you met when you worked here?” His mother smiled. She knew he was smart she just forgets how smart he is.

“Indeed. I knew Nightwing and Red Hood long before they became them. You remind me a bit of them from time to time. But you always remind me more of your father. A smart man he is, could have the world if he really wanted to. Okay, now go wash up and get to bed. It’s a school night.”

The next few weeks Louis asked one question each day. Learning a little bit more about his mom he didn’t know. Grandpa comes over every Thursday to spend time with him and talk to his mom about some woman. Louis would sit by the door listening trying to understand what is going on.

A month and three weeks later, his birthday was around the corner. Usually his mom would out out a candle for his twin brother, Hugo, but this time she didn’t. Louis decided to keep his hair black as night for the month. He fixed it to tame it down then shook it to make it look shaggy walking out of his room, his mom sat in her chair with something on her lap.

“Hey birthday boy. No color today minou?” She reached up and stroke his hair smiling gently. “Here, a present. Why don’t you invite friends over for a party Friday night?” She set the present on the table and smiled as he opened it. He opened it quickly finding aight weight bracelet with his birthstone in the spaces.

“C'est génial maman! J'adore ça! Merci.” He hugged his mom giving her a kiss on the cheek then wrap it around his left wrist. “I’ll wear it forever. Oh I better go! See you after school mom!” He ran out the door heading to school.

The day went by too quickly, his friends delivered gifts to him in each class, end it with him to have a bag full gifts by science class. He sat down next to Damian happy as ever and placed the bag by the window. Louis rested his chin on the palm of his left hand exposing the bracelet as he listened to the teacher. He expected to be ignored by Damian the whole class period, but he didn’t expect him to rip his arm out from under his head almost making him collide his face against the desk.

“Hello! My face was using that.” Louis showed staring at the boy beside him. Damian eyed the bracelet not letting go of his desk mates arm.

“Where did you get that?” He finally spoke in a harsh whisper. Damian shifted tightening his hand around his arm.

“Hey ow. Let go of me.” Louis yanked his arm away rubbing it as he continued. “Man that hurt, my mom made it for me. It’s my birthday.” Damian continued to eye the the bracelet then looked back at his fellow green eyed desk mate.

“After school, you’re coming to my house.” Damian turned around and faced the teacher leaving Louis in shock by the sudden demand.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis sat in the black town car next to Damian holding his birthday bag close to him. He felt nervous which bothered him more. _I’m going to meet his family! This is so weird. Oh shot I got to text_ _mom_. Louis thought, realizing he couldn’t get to his phone. The car came to a stop in front of a Gothic Manor almost like the cathedral back in Paris. Damian was out first before the gentleman who drove then opened the door.

“Let me take your bag first Master Damian.” The man said before looking back toward the door at Louis. He reached his hand out to the young man to take his bag know to be hugged.

“Grandpa. You work here?” Louis let out, stopping Damian in his tracks and turn to look at the two.

“Grandpa? He’s my family butler. Not your grandfather.” Damian glared at his double.

“He is my grandpa. Don’t tell me otherwise Damian.” Louis scowled letting go of Alfred and place his hands on his hips mirroring his mom. Alfred snickered.

“Let’s keep your bag in the car and get you two inside.” Alfred began leading Louis up the steps.

“Wait! I gotta call mom.”

“That’s alright, I already spoke to her, she said to enjoy yourself.” Alfred insisted and walked into the Manor and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Louis followed Damian making sure to not lose him in the giant house. It was definitely different than Uncle Adrian’s. There was a loud noise coming from one of the rooms but Damian didn’t seem to care, he kept walking until they made it to a bedroom door with a sign written “stay out” in Arabic.

“Oh cool! You know Arabic.” Damian blinked and nodded to the bully before going inside. Louis followed not surprised to find it empty in decorations. Damian space was just a desk and a bed, with a small bookshelf in the corner. A private bathroom just beside the desk could be seen and between the desk and bed was a giant window. Damian walked over to his desk, pulled out a small box similar to the one his mom gave him, and walked over to Louis.

“I was given this just this morning. With a card attached.” He handed the box to Louis and he opened it. Inside was an identical bracelet Louis got from his mom this morning. He looked up to see Damian staring at the gift.

“What was on the card?” Louis asked. Damian walked back to his desk and brought it over to him.

“Last I knew, my mother was dead.” Damian had a small sense of sadness before hatred took over. “It threw me off thinking mother cared. Until I saw you had one too.” Louis read the card and blinked. He looked back at Damian and started to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Damian demanded. Before he got an answer the door was knocked on. Alfred let them know it was time to eat. He mentioned everyone was waiting for them and quickly wash up before joining. They arrived together as Damian sat down first sitting next to a skinny guy looking sleep deprived liked his mom. Across from them sat a burly man with a strip of white on his bangs, next to him was Mr. Grayson. And at the head of the table was an older gentleman in a business suit looking right at Louis.

“Um… Hello, I’m Louis. Thank you for letting me join you for dinner.” He gave a bow then pulled out the chair.

“The pleasure is ours.” The man said watching Louis with caution. Louis felt uncomfortable with the man. He looked at his plate noticing it was his favorite meals. He looked around finding his grandfather standing by the man and tilted his head confused.

“Are you not going to join us grandpa?” The boys stopped and blinked then looked to Alfred with wide eyes.

“Since when?!”

“You have another grandchild?!” The words were all smashed together it was hard to tell who said what. The man at the head cleared his throat calming everyone down.

“Louis is indeed my grandson. And I already ate while I cooked.” The response earned a sad expression from Louis but Alfred gave him a smile of assurance. The businessman just continued to eat ignoring everything happening. Obviously having questions in his mind. The Mr. Grayson talked about the school, as the burley man was fighting with the sleep deprived one. From what Louis was able to grasp, was the white streak guy was named Jason, the sleep deprived one was Tim, or Drake if Damian called for him.

The rest of dinner went on lively. Louis looked back at the man at the head of the table catching him staring again. He looked closely at him as well, he looked very similar to Damian. It makes sense they are related by blood, but Louis felt a strong connection to the man. Another hour passed and it was time for him to leave. Louis stood up with Damian as they left the study, toward the door.

“Hey Louis, what is your last name?” The businessman, now known as Bruce, asked.

“Dupain-Cheng, sir. Louis Dupain-Cheng.” With that he walked to the car with Alfred and headed him. Unaware of the shock expression he left on the man’s face along with the laughter from the two oldest behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Louis was smothered into a hug buy his mom the moment he got out of the car. He told her about everything at the manor, what happened who he met and what his grandpa made. She smiled the whole time listening.

“Mom?” He asked

“Yes little bird?”

“Is Mr. Wayne my dad?” Marinette choked on her tea, quickly clearing her throat.

“Well I guess it’s time to tell you. Remember the many stories I told you about.”

“Yeah, of Batman and your life here.” He sat down next to her and waited.

“My last week here, I found out I was pregnant. I was conflicted between really happy and very worried. Your papa and I had an argument over something trivial and I had enough so I left. I failed to mention to him about you and your brother.”

“Well he knows now. He asked for my last name. So I gave it.” Louis took this in strides, watching his mom.

“Welp, I guess he is sitting in his man cave brooding now. Let’s get some sleep. You still have school tomorrow and friends to invite.” She smiled giving him a kiss on the head then headed to her room after locking up the doors and windows.

Sure enough, back in the bat cave, Batman is indeed brooding over the fact he now has a second son. Same age as Damian.

“How does that make sense. Any didn’t she tell me?” He groaned to himself. Jason and Dick walked up and clothed ready for patrol. They both laid a hand on his shoulders.

“Ah, don’t beat yourself up. I’m sure she had a reason.” Dick said putting his mask on now.

“Yeah, besides you got Talia pregnant not long after she left. Remember, so why do you care?” Jason gave he hit before leaving with Nightwing. Batman groaned turning around to leave when Robin stood next to him.

“I want to go tonight.” He said glaring at him.

“It’s a school night.” He scowled.

“I don’t care. I have questions so I demand answers.” Alfred walked down just then.

“Tim and I will monitor here, you two go.” With a reluctant groan Batman pulled the car up and got in with Robin. They drove off near Coventry and the Robinson Park. Batman parked the car behind the university then gabbled up to the roof. Robin looked around before jumping to the next buildings waiting for Batman to focus on him.

“Okay, answers now.” Robin began. “Did you get my mother pregnant after Louis’s mother left?” Batman groaned thanking Jason in his head.

“No. I don’t know. With Talia it was sudden and once.”

“Judging by your reaction both times you met Louis, you didn’t know.” Batman shook his head. A loud noise was heard a few allies toward the park. Robin bolted in the direction of the sound as Batman jumped to the bat mobile and drove after. When they arrived, the scene was odd. Two grown me were tied up by what looks like a yo-yo string and duct tape on their mouth. A woman stood behind them getting into them about attacking people. She was wearing a skin tight suit covered in black poka dots from toe to shoulders, a solid black v from her waist to neck, and what looks like black gloves up to her elbows.

“Ladybug?” Bruce’s voice escaped his Batman self startling Robin and stopping the woman from speaking.

“Well, this wasn’t suppose to happen. Hello Batman."


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette has taken Tikki out of the miraculous box and went out for a run. It had been forever since she has been out as Ladybug and what a good night too. She heard a ruckus from behind her house as she stood on the roof, looking down two men were pinning another man against the wall at gun point stripping him of all his belongings.

“So welp, guess I can do something.” She muttered and dropped down throwing the yo-yo at the nearest light post and land behind the men. “What are two grown men doing picking on s gentleman going on his way. Why don’t we give him back his things?” The men looked at each other then back to her gun ready to shoot. Seeing they weren’t going to make it easy Marinette sighed then swung her yo-yo at the left guy’s wrist and yanking it toward the other guy shooting the gun out of his hand. She yanked the rope pulling the left guy down onto the ground before walking on top of him and smile at the other man.

“Now, please give the man his belongings.” The grown man, quickly handed the victim all his things before turning around and pee himself sitting on his knees waiting.

“Thank you ma'am.” The gentleman said before running away. Marinette took her yo-yo off the other guys wrist, sat him next to is buddy, then twined the yo-yo around them both. She started to give them a lecture about robbing people when two sets of feet landed behind her. She didn’t care she was focused on the lecture.

“…continue you will be in jail for-”

“Ladybug?” A smooth soft voice stopped her from talking. She turned around finding Batman and the newest Robin standing there.

“Well, this wasn’t suppose to happen. Hello Batman.” She moved her hair behind her ear and smiled. “It’s been a while.” Mari eyed the man then looked down at the boy. He was no more than her sons age if that.

“More like a little more than a decade.” Batman said staring at her. With a smirk she walked over trying to be serious.

“Indeed. I see you have a new Robin. What happened did the others get to old to play dress up?” Robin flinched and growled at her. “Ooo this one is feisty. I like him. I’d love to stay and chat but I must get going.” She walked back to the goons and snapped her yo-yo unwinding them into the dumpsters. Mari threw it up onto the light post and yanked herself up to the roof. She knew where to meet him, and she knew he would have questions so and went to the highest places in Gotham and waited.

It didn’t take long for Batman to arrive. Mari sat there swinging her feet watching the smoked cover sky when he stepped closer.

“Sent Robin home I see.” She didn’t look at him when she spoke.

“It’s a school night.” He said in his rough voice.

“Of course it is. Before you ask, yes I am here for long term. I heard you met my son. He is by blood, and before you ask, yes he’s yours. There was two.” She whispered the last sentence, holding her arm and refusing to meet his gaze.

“Two? What do you mean?” He sat down next to her.

“Louis is a twin Bruce. Or he was.” Mari voice betrayed her as she spoke. She didn’t want to be sad about this.

“Was? What happened to his sibling?” Concern slipped in his speech, talking normally to her.

“The night they were born, his brother, Hugo, died. They said he wasn’t getting enough air in his lungs. My parents and I cremated the child.” Tears were fighting to be released but she fought back.

“I'm sorry Mari.” Batman moved his hand to her thin shoulder giving a gentle squeeze.

“No it’s fine, I found out that it wasn't my son I burned but a child from a previous mother who lost her son days before. Someone stolen my child, switched with a dead one, then disappeared. Raising him as her child and probably treating him horribly. Or so I thought.” Mari switched to being angry by the thought. Thinking about it always fueled her reason to hunt down the woman.

“When did you find that out?”

“Five years ago, when I spoke to Alfred. Yes he knew about the boys. I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t know how without another fight coming on. Well, something didn’t sit right for me. I moved back last year, getting my son prepared for school when I ran into a young man who looked like him. Alfred came over a week later. Told me a young man was dropped off to you at the docks by a woman claiming he was your son.” She looked at him seeing Batman give an expression she hasn’t seen on him in forever. “Yes Alfred and I talk. A lot. Anyways, it made me think what if she was the one who stole my own, because if the boy is the same age as Louis and is your son, unless you cheated on me or had sex right after I left, that could be the only explanation.”

“You think Robin is your son?” Batman asked unsure if this is true or not.

“I felt the connection to him, one that a mother should feel with her child. Louis felt it too. I'm pretty sure Damian did when he met Louis. Louis said he felt a connect with you each time you two met. Don’t tell me you didn’t feel it. You felt it with all your kids, adopted or blood.” Batman stayed silent before standing up to leave.

“I need to go.” He said as he turned around.

“That’s it? Seriously? Damn always the same Bruce.” She gave a spat and left swinging off toward her apartment. Batman sighed and dropped down to the bat mobile heading back to the cave. Little did they know, little ears were sitting in the shadow listening to their conversation the whole time.


	10. Chapter 10

Damian hurried home as fast as he could go. He got just thought the entrance of the batcave when someone cleared his throat.

“Why we’re you out little D?” Dick asked, standing there in the cave with his arms crossed.

“Where father?” Damian didn’t want to run into him. He stripped out of his suit while Dick answered.

“Should be back soon. Said he had to delay a big something about a ladybug or and criminals.” Dick knew something but he wasn’t going to tell Damian. No matter how much he threaten him.

“Good. Then I made it back in time. I’m going to bed.” He started up the stairs. “Oh Grayson. Can I ask a favor from you tomorrow?” Dick blinked then smiled happy to needed for by his youngest brother.

“Yeah what’s up?”

“Never mind. I’ll ask you tomorrow. Good night.” He disappeared out of the cave heading straight to his room. Dick stood there blinking as a smile continued to sit on his face. The Batmobile pulled up turning off the lights and going to sleep as Batman climbed out.

“So how do it go?” Dick turned his attention to Bruce with a wiggle in his brow. “Did you get to see her tonight?”

“Yes, and questions were answered. How long did you know she was here?” Bruce asked.

“Jason and I found her last week. Just by chance when she was on a rooftop with her son. Or our little brother.” Dick might as well just said “of course” and it still would have bothered the bat.

“You didn’t care to share with the rest of the class?” Dick was enjoying this

“No I figured eventually she’ll find you and she’d want to meet Tim and Damian. You know she’d like them. Anyways, I’m going to bed. I’m glad you got to meet up with her.” With that Dick left the cave and headed upstairs leaving Bruce alone to his toys.

The next day Damian was developing a plan, maybe he could invite Louis back over. His birthday was yesterday, so was his, so maybe throw a birthday party. His thoughts distracted him throughout the day. Come science class Louis sat down and slid a small envelope under his elbow making him lose his thought.

“What’s this?” Damian questioned.

“An invitation. My mom said I should invite friends over tonight for a party. So you should come.” Louis smiled. His eye caught the bracelet under Damian s sleeve and grinned wider. “Oh awesome! Your wearing it.” He flashed his bracelet and his smile grew brighter.

“Yeah, felt the need to. So what time?” Louis pointed at the card then faced the front as the teacher showed up. Damian looked at the card and sure enough it was a birthday invite. He felt a warm feeling in his chest but pushed it away. This was easier than he expected all he needed now was just get a bit of his blood and get them tested. Now to wait til 6 o'clock.


	11. Chapter 11

Thirty minutes until the party starts and Damian still show up. Louis was beginning to give up when the door bell rang. He got up first and ran to answer. He hoped it would be Damian, but he seemed to have invited more. Mr. Grayson was at the door holding a small gift, next to him was his brother Jason with Tim. In front was Damian holding a bag, and behind them all was his grandfather.

“Oh! Wonderful you made it! Come in.” Louis’s mom was behind him moving hin with her to let their guests in. She hugged the elderly man first, then the two oldest boys before looking over Tim and Damian. “Oh my god you two are handsome.” She hugged Tim first then hugged Damian. The boys eyes widen in shock when he allowed her to do so, not moving or whining to get away. She pet his head just a little then stepped back.

“Tim, coffee is on counter in the kitchen by the sink, cup is next to it, you guys can place your gifts on the table and just spread out and have fun. Dick Jason, leave the consoles alone. It’s my sons’ party no game. Alfred there is tea by the table for you.” Louis mom rattled off then disappeared to the kitchen to check on the the other guests. Louis stayed by Damian and looked at him waving his hand over his face.

“Hey, you alive in there?” Still waving in front of his face. “Oh, mom made our dinners. Come on.” Louis grabbed his hand and took him to the table full of plates, deserts, meals, and an empty a lot for a cake. Damian blinked then came back to focus looking around the apartment realizing there were only a couple of people from school here and Louis beside him filling his small plate.

“When did I get over here. I was just by the door?” Damian finally spoke.

“Oh good, you’re alive. I thought mom killed you.” Louis chuckled then walked toward his friends at the breakfast bar. Damian looked down at the table and found an Arabic dish on the table seeing exactly like the meals back at home. He put a bit on his plate then added some fruit looking around the table for a fork.

“Here you go.” The woman said holding the fork to him.

“Tt” He scuffed taking the utensil and walked away. Mari just smiled rubbing her arm a bit before looking up at Alfred who stood by the kitchen. Damian disappeared toward his brothers by the couch watching them be idiots with one if his classmates playing a dance game. He groaned watching as he took a bite of the food. His eyes widen then looked down at his plate he dug right into the plate enjoying each bite. It matched just like how the country be eas raised in made it taste. Down to the last bite. Damian went back over and got some more and just continued to eat it. Ignoring the looks he was getting from everyone.

Mari watched staring with amusement then looked back to Alfred showing him her hands. They were covers in bandages sharing a small laugh with him as they finished the cakes. On cue, did turned off lights leaving only the candles and a couple lamp lights on to illuminate the area as Alfred and Mari brought out two round cakes. Dick and Mari began to sing “happy birthday” Drawing Louis over to the table by Damian, who just took his last bite of his plate, and smiled big.

“Happy birthday to Damian and Louis, happy birthday to you.” Everyone sang. They set the cakes down in front of the boys, 12 candles each with their name written on the cakes. Damian blinked as Louis looked slightly confused, they liked at each other then blew together. Damian ended with a scowl feeling like a child rather than a mature adult all of a sudden as his maybe brother stood there happily jumping around. Flashing of lights flickered in his eyes just before the lights came back on and everyone held smiled.

“Happy birthday you two.” Louis’s mom said before leaning down and kiss them both on the head. Damian groaned not use to the attention and scowled more. She walked off and grabbed the knife. Everyone patted their backs teasing Damian a bit and earning his glares in return. He was getting annoyed each minute he stood there watching everyone play games he wanted the party to be over already.

Another hour passed as people started to leave, leaving only him and his brothers to sit in the living room with Louis as Alfred was in the kitchen with his “mother”. Jason and Dick got on one of the game consoles and Tim was asleep on the chair which left Damian and Louis alone. An opportunity in the making.

“Hey, wanna go to my room? Since everyone else is busy?” Louis asked getting up and walked down the hall to a door on the left. His room was full of books and sketches along the walls, superheros fatheads on the doors but decent size bed sat in the corner across from a desk.

“Nice room. A lot brighter than mine.” Damian said. Louis eyes brighten from the compliment and smiled.

“Maman and I made you something. I know your birthday was the same day as mine. So I wanted to get you something. I know your rich so you can get anything you wanted but.” He held out a small box in red and green wrapping. Damian took it opening it slowly expecting a trick only to find a Redjay Bird sitting on a branch along a silver chain. “Mom said it is an unbreakable link, so it shouldn’t break unless something happens to its twin.” Louis pulled out a similar chain from around his neck showing a Bluejay on a branch.

“I was going to ask, do you think we are twins. Your mom thinks so, otherwise she wouldn’t give us matching things.” Damian asked fiddling with the necklace carefully.

“Mom believes so. I feel like we are though. Have you read about a twins connection? Where one twin can feel the other and or think about the same thing whether near or far away? When I met you, it was alike a missing piece I don’t know existed had been pieced back into the puzzle of my life.” The analogy to Damian oddly made sense, even though it sounded really crazy.

“So yes, I do think so. But i think a blood test should be positive. I mean we share the same genes through our dad. I can get mom’s blood to get an accurate answer.” Damian just blinked. The boy just said the exact thing he wanted to ask leaving him with nothing more to say but a nod.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small Chapter.
> 
> Sorry everyone.

“Wait, blood would be a bit extreme why not just get a swab of our saliva. It should be easier than trying to get blood from my mom.” Louis thought as he walked to the door. Damian agreed following him out to the others who were packing up ready to leave.

“Tim it was great to meet a fellow coffee drinker. My son refuses to touch it.” Mari hugged Tim then hugged the two older boys again giving them a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you all for coming. Alfred you have everything?” She turned to the man and smiled as he held up two bags.

“I got everything. Thank you for inviting us. I’m sorry he couldn’t join us.”

“It’s not a big deal. His job was always first. Ah Damian there you are. You ready to leave?” She smiled at the two boys. She was hesitant in hugging him again after they showed up. She held her hand out to shake his. Damian shook her hand then walked out saying thank you for the evening and headed home. He missed her giving a soft sad sigh as she closed the door.

“That was fun.” Mari said to Louis as she gave a tired smile. She stretched walking over to the kitchen putting the cake and food away. Louis helped before she shooed him off to bed. He just shrugged, hugged her, then went to bed without a fuss.

The weekend went by quickly but eventful. Louis and Mari fought on the roofs through out the evenings until the vigilantes came to visit teaching Louis a bit here and there in fighting. Robin visited and just watched. Monday rolled in and Louis stood on the steps of the school waiting for Damian. He waved his friends away and followed Damian to the library. Louis watched as he pulled out a notebook fully of plans and ways to get what they needed. There was a look in Damian’s eyes that reminded him of his mom when he was focused on the work. As they settled on a plan, the first bell rang and they separated heading towards their classrooms.

It just so happens that today’s science class assignment was genetics and everyone was required to swab the inside of their cheeks on a large q-tip as well as prick their finger for a drop of blood for a blood test. It seemed the universe was in their favor. As the teacher wasn’t looking both boys took a swab of theirs and placed them in two small baggies of their own, hiding them in Damian s bag, then Louis raised his hand to get two more. Just for fun they added two drops of blood into two small vials with their initials on them, hid those away, then on the plate given for the microscope. Their day just couldn’t get any better.


	13. Chapter 13

“Today couldn’t be any better.” Mari stood on Skype with her friend Alya making baby clothing for the eight month pregnant woman. “Yes Alya. Orange and green both like Carapace and Rena. Heh. No I think it’s for sure this time.”

“You’re sure. That woman is dead?” Alya upset and worried at the same time.

“As sure as I can be. There wasn’t a body, which is a fifty percent chance, they watched her boat blow up into flames.” Mari finished the last outfit and smiled happily, showing the brunette the clothes. “All done what do you think?”

“Oh Mari those are amazing! Thank you!” She smiled happily at her achievement as an alarm went off on her phone. “What’s that?” Alya tried to peer through the screen but of course she wasn’t Lady WiFi this time.

“It’s an alert I had Max program for me last year to help me track the crime around here. It looks like it’s more at Arkham so no need to worry.” Mari clicked silent on it then continued to pick up each outfit showing it off more.

“Those are so great, can’t wait to get them next week. You know you should make some-” The call was cancelled as a voice entered from the store doors.

“Those are pretty neat, are they for your girlfriend?” Mari turned around just to see who whacked her across the head. “Oops, hope I didn’t interrupt anything.” Everything went black as she drifted into a painful sleep.

An alarm on Louis’s phone went, signalling him that danger was was out. The alert said someone at Arkham bad gotten out but he just silenced it. As far as he knew, he was safe and not even the villain did ruin his day. His grandfather offered to drive him and his friends back to his place bit when they pulled up, they weren’t allowed to get out.

Alfred got out and walked into the shop checking finding the surrounding untouched. He walked further inside finding the laptop frozen in place from a call Marinette seemed to have been in and a pile of baby clothes on the floor as her chair had fallen over. From the scene it looked like she didn’t put much of a struggle when the intruder came. Alfred picked up the phone and dialed a number.

“She’s been taken hard to tell from who. Yes sir.” He hung up and walked out, locking the door, then get into the car. “Louis, you will be spending the night at the manor tonight.”

“But what about my mom?” He asked.

“She will be joining us later. Let’s take your friends home shall we?” Alfred drove on leaving the boys confused with the decision.


	14. Chapter 14

Marinette wakes up sitting on top of Wayne Tower. With one look over her shoulder she knew one form of movement and she was gone. She took a deep breath looked back to the front watching as shadows begin to move around. Mari had to adjust her eyes several times due to her head pounding messing with her focus.

“Well, well we get to finally meet.” The woman spoke.

“Talia I presume.” Mari’s voice snipped at the woman. “You stole my son.”

“On the contrary, I took MY son. My son died and went to the soul of another child. Yours to be exact. I couldn’t pass up the chance.” Talia said stepping forward putting her foot on the chair leg and push it back making Marinette freeze. “I wonder if you will live from this high. To bad your not ladybug anymore.” Marinette groaned focusing her emotion to stay intact as she glared at the woman. A few steps away hidden in the shadows stood two figured watching the scene unfold.

“So let me get this straight. You think Damian is your son by rebirth? As possible as that can be, Damian is still my son. Born from my body and blood, and would have had another name. You have stolen, no kidnapped a child from a mother who was no is a hero, but also a person which sits in a law where you can be in jail for life.” Marinette said in hope to slightly intimidate the assassin.“

"Worry about yourself Mari, your life is in my hand. I only have to move my foot just a sliver and it’s bye bye bug.” Talia smiled, an evil smile Mari had seen for to many years growing up.

“Lila? You’re Talia? It all makes sense now.” Marinette started to laugh as tears begins to slide down her cheeks. “Ha ha ha. No one could be as evil and conniving as you.” She cleared her throat and calmed down to look back at the brunette. “The look looks better on you than those sausage like pig tails. Probably one of your bests.” The woman growled and kicked the chair, pushing Mari off the ledge diving head first to the concrete ground 20 feet below. It took everything in Mari to not scream as she closed her eyes waiting to be saved. As if on cue, a body slammed into her holding her but the back of the chair and swing them both back to the roof settling her down safely on a four legs of the chair.

Talia, or Lila, was being tied up by Batman while her savior untied her binds and helped her up.

“Are you okay?” She looked up seeing Nightwings worried expression.

“I am now. Thank you.” She stroked his cheek and smiled before walking over to the woman. “Hope being an assassin was fun for you but you’ll enjoy Arkham more. I hear the company are to die for.” She stepped back letting Batman deal with the woman.

“Can I offer you a ride home miss?” Nightwing asked.

“Yes please. I’m sure my son is worried.” Mari smiled and held onto his shoulder as he Easter his arm around her waist taking her down to the Batmobile and drive off toward the manor.


	15. Chapter 15

They pulled up inside the cave and get out. It has been a long time since Mari was last here. _It had definitely changed since thirteen years._ Mari thought not realizing she spoke aloud.

“It has. But hey so have we.” Dick stood beside her and smiled softly. “Shall we go upstairs? Batman will be arriving soon.”

“Yeah, but through the front.” Mari smiled and headed toward another part of the cave that leads to front door of the manor. Dick walks in first followed by Mari. “Hey guys we’re home. A thunder of steps filled the manor as Jason and Louis ran towards them. Jason tackled her down hugging her tight before letting her go to be tackled again by Louis. She hugged him and chuckled.

"What’s the problem? We were only separated for ten hours. Hehe. How was school little bird?” She stroke his hair from his face.

“It was great. Did you know we are spending the night here?? I get to stay in Damian’s room.” Louis said as he helped her get up. Tim walked away to the study as Damian and Alfred stood in the entry hall watching the scene in front of them.

“Just in time for dinner. Master Bruce should be here in a few minutes.” Alfred started then turned to the kitchen to bring out the food. Dick, Jason, and Louis led her to the dining room walking past a scowling Damian. They all sat down Mari between Dick and Jason, across from her was Louis and Damian with Tim drinking another cup of coffee from a Thermos.

“Wow Alfred, you have out done yourself. This looks magnificent.” Mari said. She leaned over and whispered into Jason’s ear. His lips turned into a slick grin happy with what she said. “Alfred please join us tonight it is very rare to have everyone together.” She said just before Bruce stepped into the dining room.

“Indeed, join us tonight.” He said pulling back his seat but what’s for his friend to sit down first. When Alfred brings out a plate for himself then sat down together and everyone began to eat. The table became loud and fun, even the scowling Damian was smiling slightly. When it all settled down and the young ones went to bed, Marinette walked into the cave with Alfred and Bruce.

“Did the boys give you their samples?” Mari asked.

“Yes. Here you go.” Alfred handed her a small bag that held two swab test and blood samples.

“Perfect. We’ll keep it to ourselves for now. Louis mentioned that they were doing genetics in science this week. Results should be weds.” She smiled then gave a small yawn.

“I shall leave you two alone. Good night.” Alfred said, giving a slight bow then left upstairs. Bruce and Mari were silent for a bit. She stood there rubbing her left arm as he sat with his back to her.

“Well, thank you for saving me today. I hope it didn’t cause you too much trouble.” Mari said in a low voice. She was ready to just leave.

“You’re welcome. You shouldn’t have let yourself get caught though.” Bruce said.

“Jesus, we’re not going to fight again are we? Because I may not be good with words, but my actions are always just.” Mari snapped. Bruce moved his chair, getting up and walked over to her, taking her hand in his.

“Not trying to fight. Just saying the obvious. You let her take you knowing I’d come to help.” He squeezed her hand a bit before pulling her closer.

“Indeed I did, but I was hoping for the boys to rescue me.” A tease sat on her lips as she smiles at him. “But having the big bat come save me was a bonus.” She placed her right hand on his chest and looked at him keeping eye contact at all times. Bruce rolled his eyes at her then leaned down almost touching her nose with his.

“Well, I guess I should save you more LadyLuck.” His breath lingered against her lips before she pushed her face closer and kissed him. She squeezed his shirt tightly as the kiss got heated and deep. He let go of her hand and held her waist leaving no space between them. Bruce held her close not ready to seperate and it didn’t seem like Mari wanted to either.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Louis and Damian sat at the table eating breakfast. Jason plopped down as Dick just slid into his seat.

"Hey little birds, what's the plan for the day?" Dick asked as Damian picked at his food a bit.

"Just school, but I'm excited for science. We are learning about genetics and we submitted our blood samples and saliva yesterday so we should find out information on Friday!" Louis said jumping up and down in his spot. Dick laughed watching Damian groan at the energy his brother has.

"Not like we don't already know." Damian said before getting up and grab his bag. "Let's go Louis, we have to head to school." Louis quickly got up and ran after Damian with a skip in his step. Dick watched with a smile on his lips as Jason whistled at a woman with a wild mess of hair dressed in a thick black robe. Dick looked over and gave a dramatic gasp covering is eyes only slightly peaking through his fingers. 

“Oh my, did mommy and daddy do the nasty?” Jason asked making Mari blush as red as a tomato. He laughed not aware of Mari’s change in attitude as she leaned over the table to look directly in his eyes.

“Oh Jason, if you wanted the details all you have to do is just ask. It all started in the study, then we moved to the exact spot you are in...” She started in a sultry tone.

“Mari, don’t tell him that..” Bruce stepped in pinching the bridge of his nose annoyed. Jason was frozen in her stare as she smiled keeping her story as true as possible. He quickly stood and took his bowl to the sink and started making gagging sounds. “Why did you do that.” Bruce asked.

“Because he was asking for it.” Mari replied with a coy smile. Dick was laughing from Jason’s reaction while Alfred brought in the rest of the breakfast plates. Jason returned and sat in a different seat as they all talked about plans for the day or well week.

At school, Damian and Louis sat around the table with their friends. Damian as always just wanted to be alone but Louis wanted him to stay with him. Louis insisted they all play cards. And what card game, that break friendships better than monopoly, Uno. They played until five minutes to the bell, and only Louis and Damian were playing at this point. Damian thought he had dominated the game until Louis hit him with the fatal move. 

“Reverse, Reverse, Skip, Uno!! and a Draw Four Wild.” Louis said placing his last card down, throwing his hands in the air with a smile. “Désolé Dami, Uno est mon meilleur ami.” Louis said confidently as he picked up the cards. Damian was wide eyed staring at his precisely placed hand of ten cards ready to be released for pure destruction. Only to be skipped four plays and lost. Defeated and annoyed Damian stood up and walked into their science class mumbling in another language. Louis followed thinking he may have offended his brother. He focused on class making sure to take notes for Damian knowing he isn't paying attention. 

Damian refused to acknowledge Louis the rest of the evening trying to think of a strategy to beat Louis in the next Uno game. When they returned home, Marinette and Bruce were arguing.

"What did dad do this time?" Damian asked Dick.

"Apparently it's refusal to let you two go home with her." Dick said next to Jason and Tim eating popcorn.


	17. Chapter 17

Marinette had left to clean up her shop and home when she received a phone call from Luka. He needed a wedding gown and she had to be the one to do it. She looked at the calendar and scheduled with him for a weeks time. Mari was thinking this would be a good time for her and Louis to go home and maybe bring Damian along with. Thinking about it longer she has a feeling this will cause a fight with Bruce. Once changed and ready to go, she heads back over to the Manor. 

Bruce wasn’t home just yet but Alfred let her in. Mari found Tim sitting in front of his laptop deep into his search and drinking what appears to be his third cup of coffee. She walks up behind him, he lifted the mug just to his lips, and she leans just over her shoulder not making a sound.

“Hey there sunshine. What are you reading this time?” He jumped out almost throwing his mug into the air. She caught it in his hand to keep it still smiling softly at him. “Scared you?” Mari giggled softly then set the cup down. 

“Yeah, I was going over this cold case last night and I one got away from me. What are you doing, mom?” Tim said with a smirk trying out the word. It made Mari smile as she shook his hair.

“I came back over with some news I wanted to share with the twins, and talk to Bruce. But I find you instead. What’s the case about?” They sit there going over the case together, finding nothing new.

“You know what? Let’s go sit down into he living room and watch a movie. Get a clear head on this.” Tim seemed reluctant about the suggestion but Mari gave him her baby doll eyes and pouted until he caved. “Yay! I’ll make the popcorn you go pick a movie.” She searched the pantry for the kernels and oil as Tim closed his laptop and went to the living room and pull out a movie. He wasn't to sure on what to put on. They didn’t have much in DVDs or VHS tapes. So he decided to connect his phone to the TV and search up something fun and pleasant, Aladdin.

“Ooo I haven’t seen this one since Louis was just a baby. I love Robin Williams.” Mari handed him the big bowl of popcorn and sat down next him as the movie played.

Half way through the movie Dick and Jason joined on sitting on the edge of the couch watching along. Bruce came in wondering why it was so quiet in his home, when suddenly an outburst erupted from the living room.

“Bee yourself!” He walked over and found all but the twins. Even Alfred was sitting in the chair watching. His eyes drifted toward his raven haired beauty and smiled just slightly before she looked over.

“Welcome home Bruce.” She says.


	18. Chapter 18

"Welcome home Bruce." She says before getting up and walking to him. Alfred quickly stood just as she placed a kiss on Bruce's cheek.

"Welcome home sir. How was work?" He asks.

"It was oddly uneventful. What's going on here?" He looked around, the boys remained still as they watched Genie move around Aladdin’s head before the magic carpet flight. 

“Tim was working on a cold case so I told him he needed a break and here we are. I’m glad you had an easy day today. I wanted to ask you something do you have a minute?” Mari takes his arm and lead him out of the living room to his study. Alfred followed until walking back into the kitchen to prepare snacks for Damian and Louis. 

“What do you want to talk about?” Bruce asked. 

“I was called home for a commission piece and it would take me two weeks to complete it. I figured I would take the Damian with me and Louis to Paris? We would leave Monday and be back the end of the month.” Mari said looking over at him sweetly. 

“Two weeks? What about school? Damian and Louis cannot afford to lose any education time.” 

“I understand that. Trust me I do. You and I had disruptive schooling since we both could remember. But the boys wouldn't miss much and they are highly very educated already. Think of this as an experience for Damian to see outside of Gotham and the Justice League.” Bruce wasn’t going to accept this as an answer. He threw out another reason why this wasn’t going to work. Which Mari countered back. Finally Bruce said something that royally ticked her off. 

“Vous êtes un garçon égoïste et masochiste riche en sang bleu!" She threw a pillow from the seat beside her and opened the door. “Just so you know! I could take care of Damian just as well if not better than you can handle him!” She stormed out and headed to the kitchen, ignoring the five sets of ears listening to the whole thing. Bruce walked out meeting five pair of eyes staring right at him as the other pair just continued to stuff his mouth of popcorn.

Louis put his bag down and walked to the kitchen hugging his mom. Leaving his older brothers to deal with his dad. She was stress baking, but her movements was more out of anger. 

“Maman, êtes-vous d'accord? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?” She put down the spatula and sighed hugging her son closely. 

“Rien que mon oiseau bleu. Je suis d'accord. Comment était l'école?” Mari kisses his head.

“It was good, played Uno with my friends and Damian but now he’s upset with me. I think I should have let him win.” Louis gave a soft sigh.

“Why not help me bake, it will help both of us feel better.” He nodded happily, grabbed a stool, and helped his mom. The baking did help them both as they talked about their day and about the plan for next two weeks. Alfred returned to the smell of baked goods siting on the counter and two flour covered people putting whip cream on a pie.

“How about I make some supper?” He says earning two smiles and a face full of flour. 


	19. Chapter 19

After Louis ran after his mom, the others and Alfred gave a nasty glare at Bruce. 

“I didn’t raise you to have a mouth like that.” Alfred said.

“How could you? All she wanted to do was take the boys home for a while. Since when has this been an issue before?” Dick said. 

“Paris isn’t that dangerous, unlike every where else in the world, it’s one of the calmest places ever.” Jason said. Bruce just stared and listening feeling almost ashamed of himself. 

“No no hes right. Maybe Marinette should just go home and stay there completely. Then he can forget all about her again.” The words came right out of Damian’s mouth burying his eyes into his fathers soul. Tim dropped his popcorn and Alfred left fleeing to the kitchen. Jason and Dick gasped.

“You don’t mean that.” Dick said toward Damian. “You love your brother.” 

“How can I love someone without being around them. I only just met my real birth mother and it has only been less than a month, my twin brother that I didn’t know existed until then and he is more attached to me by the hip than I am. Father doesn’t need them so why should I.” Damian quickly went to his room throwing his bag at the door and flopped on the bed. His response left everyone in the hall quiet, leaving only the noise from the kitchen to fill the silence. Bruce looked down at his feet guilt beginning to fill his face.

“He’s just hurt, let him get over it tonight.” Dick finally spoke. Bruce just nodded then descended back into his study. The boys just looked at each other and sighed. 

“This sucks, we just got Mom back.” Jason said with a groan flopping down on the couch covered in popcorn.

“My popcorn!” Tim shouted, pulling his empty bowl to his chest. “Do you think after this she may just stay home again?” Dick and Jason looked at Tim with horror on their face. “I read what happened in B’s diary, she left after some big fight they had ended with her screaming at him in french like this one.” Dick rubbed his head worried. After a while they formed a circle and worked up a plan to keep Mari there forever. 

During dinner, seated only Mari and the older boys, they talked a lot about the past and future expectations. She talked to them about Paris and what it was like before and after meeting Bruce, then spoke about leaving this weekend to go home. The boys stopped listening after that missing things she was still saying. As dinner came to an end, Alfred and the boys walked Mari and Louis out to the car they said their good nights and given hugs. The boys were trying to keep the tears back as they watched the car leave with Alfred. 


	20. Chapter 20

Marinette and Louis has been in Paris for more than a week now. Her commission with Luka and Chloe are taking longer than expected. She had told the boys she’d be back this week, but no matter what she couldn’t get the pieces down for the wedding dress. Louis was remotely taking classes thanks to the school emailing all of his homework for the next three weeks. Mari just wouldn’t let her mind shut up about the stupid argument with Bruce. 

Louis watched as his mother troubled over all of the fabric and work she was dealing with. Uncle Luka had came by just to check up on them only to be stopped by Louis before his mom begun to curse. Luka decided to take Louis out to go see Andre for ice cream then sit at the benched over the bridge. 

“Talk to me Petit Oiseau, what's going on with your maman?” Luka licked his ice cream as he watched the sky turn pink.

“She’s been upset over my father. They had a fight before we left about bringing my brother with us here so he can experience our life here and meet you. But instead père refused and said something horrible. Before you asked, I didn't hear what was said, but since then I haven’t heard or seen anything from him or my brother.” Louis sighed and leaned against his uncle. They stared at La Seine together until something like a light bulb lit up in Luka’s eyes. 

“I got a plan, if your papa and maman really still love each other here is how we do it.” Luka began and they formed a plan. Louis smiled wide nodding with approval. Once the plan was in place Luka called Chloe to fill her in. She was reluctant at first then joined in willingly. All that was left was for Louis to make a call. 

“Wait until the two days before the wedding and call, then everything should fall into place there.” His uncle states dropping him off at the door. They say good night and Louis went inside his grandparents house to see his maman in the kitchen talking to his mamie. 

Three days before the wedding, Chloe came over to check on her gown. It finally fit and felt perfect. Since Chloe is eighteen weeks pregnant, she didn’t want the gown make it noticeable. Everything was beginning to fall into place and Mari was relaxing. With the wedding in just two days time, Louis set an alarm for America time zone and joined his grand-père in the bakery. 

When everyone went to bed, Louis climbed up onto the balcony and made a phone call out to Damian. After three rings he answered.

“This better be important.” He yawned, maybe calling at six in the morning wasn't a good idea. 

“Bro it is, maman is getting married in two days. You need to get your dad here like yesterday. He’s the only one who can stop her.” Louis made his voice sound scared and serious. He could hear Damian sit up in his bed. 

“You can’t be serious, your mom isn’t that stupid to get married right after leaving.” Damian said.

“Our mom is not stupid, but she is getting married. Her old crush from high school popped up and asked for her hand. She felt so bad about everything with your dad she just gave in. Damian please! I don’t want us to be separated forever, we just got back together.” Louis made a convincing sniffle and waited hearing Damian sigh.

“I’ll think about it.” Was all he said before hanging up the phone. Louis stared at his phone with a hopeful wish that this will work. 


	21. Chapter 21

Damian laid in bed after the phone call with Louis. “Yeah, like I can talk father into going there. Two days, why would she even thinking about marrying someone else. She was just here two weeks ago loving on us, on him.” Damian spoke aloud. He reached his hand to his neck feeling a cold piece of jewelry against his skin. Damian fiddled with it feeling the shape of the bird under his fingers.

“Can I get him to go.” He thought again. He got out of bed and dressed just before Alfred knocked on his door to wake him up. He opened it and walked right past him and into his Dick almost toppling him over as he marched to his fathers study. That man hasn’t left the room since the fight and if he did it was related to fighting the Joker. 

“Father we need to talk.” Damian shouted through the door banging on it. “Father it’s important. It’s about my mother.” Rustling can be heard behind the door as he turned the knob revealing a sleep deprived man in a loose fitted robe. 

“What have you been doing in here?” Unaware Dick and Alfred were behind Damian seeing the scene in front of them for the first time. Damian walked over and helped his father onto the couch laying him down and sighs. 

“I’ll take care of your father today. Go ahead to school, you can talk to him afterwards.” Reluctantly Damian agreed and headed off to school early. Damian couldn’t let this go. He was bothered by the woman he knows to be his mother, but at the same time doesn’t care. If she is choosing to pick a life in France than to be with his family here in America what was the point of coming back? Did she want him to go with her to Paris and live with her and this new husband of her’s away from his father and brothers? Why did she leave him behind then? Damian was deeply lost in thought he didn’t notice the tears that fled his eyes until someone tapped his shoulder drawing him out. 

“Hey, is everything okay? You’re crying.” Louis friend said. Damian wiped his cheek finding there was a stream of water. Instead of answering he ran out of the classroom and headed home. Damian burst through the door finding his brothers once again lazing out in the living room. He stomped toward the study, seeing his father still asleep and shook him up. 

“We need to talk and right now.” His father sat up and rubbed his eyes staring at his twelve year old. “My mom is getting married tomorrow. We need to stop her before she makes the biggest mistake of her life.” His father stared at him with confusion and pinch the bridge of his nose. Footsteps were heard from the open doorway into the hall stopping just outside revealing the three oldest.

“Father this isn’t a joke, Louis called me and told me so. It’s true. Father you have to stop her.” Bruce stared at his son, reading him. The boy’s eyes were red and puffy like he was crying. He has never seen this boy show any form of emotion other than hate. Bruce looked up seeing his sons in the door way pale as a ghost from the news. If Bruce had he have the confidence to apologize to Marinette, he would have ran to her along time ago. He shook his head and sit forward hiding his face in his hands.

“I can’t. If she is choosing to marry another then so be it. I must let her go.” Bruce said through his palms. Damian stood up quickly before shouting.

“I thought you loved her. I didn’t know what I said in the hall way three weeks ago was going to be the last thing I say about my mother and brother. I didn’t know I was going to feel this place of loneliness now that Louis is gone. If you won’t stop her I will!” Damian stormed out and headed to the batcave to form a plan of transportation to Paris. 

“So you’re just going to let her get away again?” Jason said, staring at Bruce with pain and hope in his eyes. 


	22. Chapter 22

Day of the wedding and Mari was helping Chloe into her gown with Sabrina, while Louis was in the grooms room with Luka getting ready. Mari dressed into her Maid-of-Honor gown and smiled taking a photo with Chloe and the other Bride-Maids.The chapel bell rang letting them know it was time. Everyone got into position as the doors open and the music began, signalling the beginning. Mari watched just before it was her turn making sure everything stayed in order. She walked down arm in arm with Louis smiling wide and happily toward the groom she stepped to her position beside Sabrina, then watched as the bride walked down the aisle behind her veil with her father.

The ceremony began wonderfully, and it was time for the vows. They were beautiful vows that no one can ever compare. They exchanged the rings as the Priest continued on.

“Does anyone here object to these two coming together on this blessed day?” Louis looked around the church, don’t get him wrong, he wants them to be married and live happily ever after, he just wants something else to happen too. When no one answered and all was quiet, he let out a sad sigh and smiled trying to hide his disappointment. “Then with no further delay, I now pronounce you-”

The church doors slam open revealing a tall gentleman and a small boy dressed in matching suits walking down the aisle. The boy looked stern and moved quickly while the man walked calmly and steady.

“I object to this marriage father.” The man said, Louis smiled greatly and looked to his uncle receiving a wink. “I cannot allow this woman to marry this man.” They stop just short from the bride and groom, with the veil still on they couldn’t see who it really was. 

“Why is this sir?” Luka asked, holding an annoyed look. 

“Because I love her.” A roar of gasps filled the church. “Marinette, please come home. My sons miss you, our sons need to stay together, and I miss you. Please, our home isn’t the same without you, and our sons and I are going crazy.” The man began. 

“He hasn’t slept since you left.” The young boy who looked like Louis says.

“I miss your smile, your laugh when you bake in the kitchen. I miss being able to hold you when we watch the night sky in the gardens. I know when we fight it’s my fault at times, I should have given you an apologize. You left the first time and I was a coward to not have came after you. I won’t make that mistake again. Please Marinette, come home to me and our sons. I’m sorry.” The man said. When the bride didn’t move but to look at Luka, that was all the man needed before he sighed. “I see, I guess it’s for the best.” He turned around and started back down the aisle toward the doors. Luka lifted the veil of his bride revealing a almost crying Chloe, she turned toward a crying Marinette and hugged her. After that she pushed Mari into the aisle and smiled at her. 

“Bruce wait.” Mari’s voice was shaky as she stopped him half way. He turned around finding her in a midnight blue floor length gown littered in stars that sparkled by the light. Her hair was neatly pinned with tendrils of curls surrounding her face as a tear escaped and glistened by the light. “I’m sorry too. I love you and I wouldn’t ever leave you or our boys.”

“You’ll come home?” Bruce said, Damian stared at her confused about something. Mari ran over and hugged the man holding onto him tightly.

“Yes, I will.” She let him go just enough to give him a kiss, earning a loud awe from the crowd around them. She blushed red stepping back then turn toward the bride and groom. “Um...sorry to disturbing the ceremony, please continue.” From there the wedding finished with no further interruptions, Chloe and Luka finally kissed to seal the deal. The reception was no different. Mari and Chloe changed their clothes into a more dance appealing gowns and joined Louis and Luka at the entrance of Le Grand Paris. Bruce meet with them after the initial introductions and the dinner being served, introducing himself properly to the wedded couple. 

“I apologize for disturbing your wedding. I hope I didn’t too much trouble.” Bruce said, holding his hand out to Luka. 

“No worries, I’m glad to see our Marinette is in good hands.” He said giving him a kind smile. 

“So treat her well Bruce, I’ll know where to find you.” Chloe followed with holding the warning in her smile. He returned the smile and walked over away as they left the table to dance. He walked over to Mari sitting in her spot at the table, watching Louis talking to Damian. 

“Hey.” She said noticing him coming toward her. He held out his hand to her.

“Can I have this dance?” She took his hand and followed holding his shoulder lightly.

“You know I was already planning to come home this weekend right?” Bruce stiffened and looked down at her face.

“You were? Last I knew you were suppose to have last weekend. When I heard you were getting married I just assumed...” Bruce stated confusion held in his eyes.

“Yeah, I was suppose to but I couldn’t get Chloe’s wedding dress right and it - wait, what do you mean?” Mari asked. Bruce explained everything that happened ending with her laughing. This confused him even more. She apologized herself and kissed him before anything else could be said. The evening went on the rest of the night as planned. Sending the couple off on their honeymoon. Mari and Louis introduced Damian and Bruce to her parents. Damian wasn’t sure how to handle the big burly man who was bigger in height compared to Jason. Bruce was sort of scared of the little woman who is Mari’s mother. 

The following Sunday they headed home, back to Gotham. The moment Mari stepped into the doors of the Manor all three of the boys tackled her into a hug and wouldn’t let her go. Mari and Louis moved into the manor a week later settling in and enjoying their wonderful new life with their family. Louis had a room set up across from Damian’s. They’re relationship became stronger through saving abused or abandoned animals and Uno strategies, while Damian, Tim, and Mari developed a strong connection as well. Bruce and Mari got married a year later, but that didn’t stop their endless amount of bickering. Regardless, Mari got her happily ever after and she wouldn’t have it any other way. 


End file.
